Model
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: La segunda temporada del fic el Top de mi corazón; Kanda ha regresado y esta dispuesto a recuperar todo su mundo, enfrentandose a quien sea, ha jurado destruir a Lavi, quien en sus propias palabras se lo prentende robar.
1. Chapter 1

**MODEL**

Esta es la segunda parte de la historia "El top de mi corazón". Estoy muy feliz de que haya tenido tan buena aceptación la primera parte de la historia, espero que me acompañen en la continuación de la historia.

Por favor lee las advertencias y disfruta de tu lectura, gracias por esta nueva oportunidad que tengo para escribir para ustedes.

**Advertencia;** Es un universo alterno, como se han podido dar cuenta y es la secuela de otra historia. Nuestros personajes no viven en su realidad, son personas comunes y corrientes sin poderes, pero son atractivos son supermodelos. **Sus personalidades han sido adaptadas para esta historia, están fuera del carácter.**

Hay personajes originales. Como última advertencia esta historia es propia para personas mayores de 18 años, por la temática lésbica y homosexual (yuri y yaoi), contiene además parejas heterosexuales.

Los personajes para esta temporada serán:

**I Primera Parte I**

**Familia Walker**

Allen Walker de 23 años, sus rasgos infantiles ya han desaparecido casi por completo dando paso a la madurez. Decidió seguir estudiando en el sistema abierto la educación media, esta pensando seriamente en estudiar alguna carrera universitaria como curador de arte o administrador. Sigue viviendo con Lavi, Tyki, Fo y Road y su vida es perfecta; logro perdonar a su madre y perdonarse a si mismo, por los errores que cometió en el pasado y ha aprendido que existen las segundas oportunidades para ser feliz.

Marcus y Katherina Bonafey se han retirado temporalmente del modelaje, viven Toscana Italia, alejados de todos, descubriendo que siempre pudieron ser felices pero que sus propios caprichos y egos, perdieron tantos años separados. Katherina comprendió que su amor enfermizo por Allen solamente lo estaba lastimando y que un mundo perfecto nunca lo podría lograr, que tenía que haberle enseñado a volar con sus propias alas, no ampararlo siempre. Marcus que por su propio ego perdió la oportunidad de tener una familia y ganarse poco a poco el corazón de la mujer que ama.

Luka Décimo Tercer Duque de Walker jefe de los negocios de la familia, se le describe como un hombre de cabello negro azulado, de porte y distinción, le caracteriza el usar anteojos de armazón dorada, tiene un carácter frió y es un snob. Llegará América al saber la noticia que Allen ha retomado sus estudios y quiere que cumpla su deber como noble y futuro Duque. Él ese uno de los nuevos antagonistas de esta segunda parte.

**CAPÍTULO I: GUERRA FRÍA**

Después de dos años de haber estado internada Miranda una sorpresa le esperaba que nunca se hubiera imaginado, frente a ella se encontraba Yu Kanda, con el cabello a los hombros, algunos mechones rojo sangre, vestido con un traje negro y camisa roja, para ella era otra persona, sus labios estaban rojos, se le notaban el cansancio en su rostro, le había dicho que regresó.

-¿Miranda por qué lo hiciste?-cuestionó Kanda mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su lado, su mirada permanecía fría y distante.

-Por tonta-responde se queda fría al ver la manera de comportarse, de cuestionarle sus acciones, pensaba que jamás lo volvería a ver, aunque su corazón deseara otra cosa, no puede sostener su mirada, la baja y pregunta con voz muy baja. -¿Has visto Allen?

-No.-responde secamente Kanda, sentándose a su lado le alza su rostro, con aquellas manos cubiertas por finos guantes de seda roja, para poderla ver a los ojos, sus labios se abrieron y pronunciaron esas palabras secas y directas.- ¿Tanto me amas para intentar quitar la vida sino estoy a tú lado?

-Si.-le contesta a la pregunta, no se aparta de su lado, Lavi le había enseñado a enfrentar las cosas y se iba a ser rechazada lo aceptará con dolor pero no seguiría creándose falsas ilusiones, apretó sus puños cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir.-Te amo, nunca me había imaginado una vida sin ti.-toma una bocanada de aire.-Pero en estos momentos sé que puedo sobrevivir sin estar a tu lado, que aunque te ame para toda la vida, tú no lo harás y que debo ser feliz, que siempre estaré para ayudarte y que te protegeré con todas mis fuerzas, pero debó pensar en mi misma también.

Julian Morgen salió de aquella habitación con un fantasma sin hacer ruido alguno, apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared y cubre con sus manos su rostro, escuchar que la mujer que amas le diga esa palabras a otro le estaba matando, su mano derecha desciende y golpea con furia contenida y sentimientos encontrados a la pared, quería como un hijo a Yu Kanda, pero a la vez él era la persona de quien estaba enamorada la mujer de su vida.

Volvió a golpear de nuevo la pared sus nudillos estaban rojos, otro golpe más todo el coraje que sentía lo sacaba a través de esos golpes, nadie se atrevió acercársele para tranquilizarlo, ni si quiera sus propios sus admiradores que lo habían reconocido, sacó de su abrigo sus lentes obscuros y cubre con ellos sus ojos.

-Deberías ir por Julian esta molesto por que no ha sido el centro de atención esta vez.-dice Miranda sonriendo con ternura recordando.-Siempre ha sido así, parece un niño pequeño, esperó que no te haya malcriado demasiado estos años.-le acaricia suavemente con sus dedos sus mejillas.-O el pobre de Allen no sabrá que hacer contigo.

-He pagado la cuenta del hospital.-dice Kanda aun sentado a su lado, se había sentido tan tranquilo y llenó de paz, cuando Miranda había acariciado sus mejillas, le sujetó sus manos y las beso, no supo la razón por lo que lo había hecho, nunca fue un hombre cariñoso o proclive a demostrar sus sentimientos.-Tú habitación ya ha sido acondicionada, tus cosas ya han sido trasladadas.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.-deposita un beso en su mejilla, se para y toma sus cosas, Kanda estaba apunto de llamar a Julian, cuando es interrumpido por Miranda.-Pero tendrás que irme a visitar a mi nueva casa, compartiré departamento con otra persona.

-¿Ese aquel de nombre Lavi?-pregunta con un deje de molestia en su voz Kanda, tomándola del brazo, ese nombre le parecía tan degradable, molesto de que quisiera robarse a todos sus queridos, sabía que Allen estaba viviendo con él, que era adorado por todos, ahora la propia Miranda, la persona más fiel a él, se iba con ese imbecil, no lo permitiría.- ¿Eres su amante número qué? Tiene a todos encantados y los engaña con una facilidad.-sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo- No pensé que tú fueras tan idiota para caer en sus manos también, no darte cuenta que solamente los utiliza para hacerse famoso, nunca se podrí enamorar de ti.

Una fuerte bofetada se escuchó, Miranda por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado con Yu Kanda, le había golpeado, Julian entró al escuchar esto y se encontró con una escena que jamás imaginaba que fuera posible, la sorpresa se apodero de él, en el rostro de Kanda se podía notar la mano marcada, la agitación de la alemana, quien lo miraba con furia.

-No tienes ningún derecho en hablarme de esa forma.-se suelta su brazo, lo golpea con su pequeña maleta, esa miserables palabras que le había dicho, se para frente de Julian y lo observa molesta, sus ojos crispaban de enojo, le abofetea a él también simplemente para desquitar el coraje que tenía.- ¿Quién demonios estuvo a tu lado siempre? Sin impórtale NADA, además te ha dedicado su vida entera, sin pedir absolutamente nada, ni una migaja de amor, quien te seguía como perro fiel y aguantaba cada una de tus majaderías.-desde el marco de la puerta lo observa molesta.-¿Y te trataba como un rey? Cada capricho tuyo lo cumplí, cada deseo y me dices, ¿Poca cosa? Que nadie se podría enamorar de mi, que se acercó a mi para que le ayudara a ser famoso.

-¿Le dijiste eso Yu?-se soba las sienes Julian, sabía que Yu Kanda cuando se encontraba celoso decía tonterías, el rostro de Miranda era un poema para él.- ¿Le hablaste de ese mocoso pelirrojo que la tiene endiosada?

-Los tienen endiosados.-corrigió Kanda, la frialdad de sus palabras, las cuales estaba cegado por el coraje, por las ganas de lastimar, por demostrarle que estaba en un error, que el error era creer que ese imbecil era mejor que él.-Los esta utilizando para obtener sus propios beneficios, pensaba que tú eras unas mujer más lista, pero eres igual de estupida como las demás que con palabras de amor y unas cuantas caricias, hacen lo que cualquier hombre quiere.

-No soy mucho más estupida que eso.-bufaba de coraje, todas esas palabras la estaban lastimando tanto, hacían que su corazón le doliera, haberse intentado quitar la vida por esa personas que la consideraba; fea, tonta y poca cosa, pareciera la peor tontería de todas.-Te amo, tú quien eres una persona egoísta, que solamente ve por si mismo.-puso su dedo anular en su sien y lo giró un poco.-Solamente tú y tú, eres el único que importas.

-Miranda eres una idiota.-le responde Kanda de manera infantil, sin razonar lo que estaba diciendo, solamente quería hacerla reaccionar al precio que fuera.

Julian se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Yu Kanda, quería decir otras palabras tan diferentes a las que estaba diciendo, era como un niño a quien le están quitando su juguete, aquel que siempre había tenido pero prestaba poca atención o el que siempre estaba en su buró, que pensaba que siempre lo tendría esperando y de un momento a otro se da cuenta de que no es de esa manera.

Y la forma de actuar de Miranda, era de una mujer convertida en niña, que no entiende que él otro solamente estaba celoso, eran un cuadro bastante encantador para todos. Una pareja de enamorados, que discutían por que un tercero había aparecido en sus vidas.

Miranda estando ya en el marco de la puerta, Yu Kanda que en esos momentos estaba cegado por los celos, ese se había atrevido a robarse su mundo, tratar de quitarle a Allen, aquel ángel blanco que tanto amaba y por supuesto a su Miranda.

-Si sales por esa puerta, jamás te permitiré regresar.-le agrega Kanda, retándola a irse con la condición de olvidarse de él.

-¿Y quién esta pensando en regresar?-cuestionaba Miranda.

-¿A qué horas comienzan los comerciales de esta teleserie?-pregunta con cinismo Julian.-Por Dios, parecen un par de colegiales, los cuales discuten por tonterías.-dirige su mirada a Kanda.-¿No le ibas a rechazar y pedir que estuviera a tu lado? Y yo curaría su corazón-Habla con voz melosa.-Que regresamos para que reconquistaras el corazón de tu inglés.-guardo silencio unos segundos y ahora se dirige a la mujer.-¿Y tú? No estas lo suficientemente mayorcita para saberte comportar, y entender que esta celoso, por que ese mocoso se ha metido en su perfecto mundo.

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo Morgen?-responde molesto Kanda, le desagradaba todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Puedes callarte un momento?-recrimina Miranda.

-Que me tienen harto con esta escena, donde ambos parecen mocosos de primaria buscando encontrar culpables.-les dice con molestia en su voz, los señala ambos.-Los dos tienen la culpa, tu primero Miranda por siempre haberlo consentido y jamás haberle confesado tus sentimientos por él, haberlo puesto en una burbuja y tu Kanda por favor si quieres recuperar lo que te pertenece por derecho-se toca la cabeza.-No le dices lo poco que vale.-Observa a Miranda quien permanecía callada ante sus palabras.-Sino que simplemente forma parte de tu mundo y no estas dispuesto a perderla, que has regresado por que sin ellos no puedes vivir, que por más que trate que olvidarás todo esto, no has podido.

Yu Kanda no podía repudiar aquellas palabras, Miranda sabía a la perfección que el mundo de aquel hombre eran ellos dos, los tres permanecían en silencio, esperando que alguno fuera capaz de decir que esto no era cierto.

Apareció en el marco de la puerta Daisya Barry en compañía de Noise Marie, traían en sus manos dos ramos de rosas blancas, quienes se sorprendieron de ver a su amigo, quien estaba tan callado como siempre, las palabras parecían sobrar, la tensión se cortaba en el aire con una simple acción. El primero que se atrevía hablar era Marie, quien había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra a su mejor amigo, para hacer despertar a la mujer que amaba.

-Kanda ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-dijo Noise.

-Pensábamos que te había tragado la tierra, durante estos dos años, nadie sabía nada de ti, ningún registro de tú nombre apareció.-expresaba Daisya con tranquilidad, era él único que se encontraba sereno, se veía alegre y estaba seguro que todo volvería hacer como antes, vestido con su tradicional ropa deportiva de color negro, lentes de sol cafés, la capucha cubrirlo el cabello.-Te has sabido esconder muy bien, pero ya que has regresado, tenemos que hacerte un festejo.

-Estuve internado en una clínica psiquiátrica en Munich.-responde de manera rápida, estaba un poco hablador ese día.

-Eso es imposible, nosotros viajamos varias veces Alemania y nunca pudimos localizarte.-dice Marie, quien le entregó las flores a Miranda, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Morgen.-Buscamos en cada clínica, hospital, hotel, cualquier lugar donde pudiera haber un indicio que nos diera con tu paradero.

-¿Crees qué hubiera sido prudente hacerlo con su nombre verdadero? Por favor cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente lo sabría, la prensa destruiría su carrera en un instante.-exclama mordazmente el alemán, marcándole en sus palabras, lo que consideraba como realmente tonto.-Esperan cualquier error para acabar contigo, la prensa amarillista es la que más vende.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le cuestiona Marie con altanería quien no soportaba aquel hombre, desde que se conocieron de llevaron mal.

-Vengo cuidando a mi hijo.-dice Julian con desdén.

-¿Quién es tú hijo?-pregunta curioso Barry, quien sabía de la antipatía que sentían ambos hombres el uno por el otro.

-Ju Morgen Lotto.-responde a la pregunta hecha por los dos hombres.

-Ese es el nombre que utilice para evadir a la prensa o cualquier persona que quisiera rastrearme.-agrega Kanda quien estaba de pie en la cama de aquel cuarto.-Fue bastante sencillo, me tuve que cortar el cabello, teñirme algunos mechones, cambiar mi manera de vestir y estuve al lado de un actor famoso, ¿A quién prestarían más atención? Al que parece el clon de un famoso o a la celebridad.-los tres los examinaban con cuidado, analizaban a detalle las palabras del hombre, al terminarse el examen, con superioridad en sus palabras continuaría hablando.-Era imposible que me relacionaran con el modelo, diez campañas promocionarles relacionadas con Kanda estaban en la televisión, en espectaculares, revistas y una pequeña partición en una novela, Miranda se había asegurado de todo esto.

-Era nuestro seguro para mantenerlo vigente.-exclamaba Miranda.-Aun con algún accidente o desaparición repentina, no habíamos estimando que serían dos años.

-La única que sabía el paradero del Yu, era la misma manager, quien fue internada en el hospital la misma noche de la partida de la estrella.-contesta Julian obteniendo la atención de todos sobre ella, escuchaban de manera atenta sus palabras.-Pero ella se encontraba en coma, así que nadie lo sabría localizar o quienes eran sus amigos, era encontrar una persona entre millones.

-Me sorprende todo lo que están diciendo.-da a saber sus pensamientos Marie.

-Kanda nunca hubiera pensando, que serías capaz de hacer un plan de este tipo.-la sorpresa en Daisya era muy notoria.-Eres un maestro en esto.

-¿Pensabas qué era idiota?-pregunta con cinismo el mitad japonés.-Me sorprendes, ¿Cuántos años llevas de conocerme?

-Tienes razón, disculpa.-le saca la lengua el hombre, acomoda sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, para estar más cómodo.

-Ya que has regresado, ¿Qué planeas hacer?-cuestiona Marie.

-He venido a recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece.-responde si titubeos o palabras bonitas.-No me importa a cuantos le hayas lavados el cerebro ese tal Lavi Bookman.-su mirada se clava en la única mujer de la habitación.-Lo crean la mejor persona, un santo o una especie de Dios, él no se quedará con mi vida.

-Lavi no trata de quedarse con tu vida.-aseguro Barry.

-Decide desde este momento, de que parte estarás.-su mirada se fija en él, Marie y Miranda.-De la mía o de ese recién llegado que apenas conocen.

-De tu lado Kanda.-responde Marie.

-De tu lado Kanda.-afirma Daysa.

-Solamente faltas tú de decir Miranda y esta es la última oportunidad que te doy.-le sentencia Yu Kanda.

-….-Miranda no responde al cuestionamiento.

Yu Kanda odiaba Lavi Bookman, bajo sus propias palabras ese hombre intentaba adueñarse de su vida, de sus amigos, de sus familiares, de todas las personas que lo rodeaban, calladamente durante los meses confinado en aquel frio cuarto del viejo psiquiátrico, leía las revistas y notaba como, siempre aquel hombre pelirrojo aparecía con sus conocidos, todos felices y contentos. La mirada de Allen se notaba mucho más dulce y tranquila, sereno, como si solamente él hubiera sido un mal sueño en su vida, pero en un instante apareciera un salvador y recuperaba esa bella paz interior.

Tyki Mikk ese desgraciado poco hombre, que siempre había estado tras él, decían las revistas había regresado a la escuela y contaba con un excelente tutor, un pelirrojo carismático, de hermosos ojos verdes. Ese año se graduaría de la escuela elemental con las mejores notas del curso, siendo un completo orgullo y admiración de sus maestros, se escuchaban los rumores que se gustaría ser maestro de kinder, ¿Y ese cambio a qué se debía? Un desgraciado infeliz no cambia de la noche a la mañana, pero en esos momentos era amados por todos y estaba rodeado de Allen Walker, Road Kamelot y Fo, luciendo felices, tranquilos, como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre.

Por su parte la modelo Fo, había mejorado su carácter, se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás y había creado una fundación en contra de la anorexia en los jóvenes, donde ella daba platicas sobre su vivencias y como había salido de la enfermedad. Allen Walker siempre la acompañaba, muchos rumores estallaron a raíz de esto. Esa mujer se había aprovechado de su ausencia para acercarse a su Allen. Una sorpresa poco grata para él, fue darse cuenta que Lavi y la enana eran amigos, según las palabras del investigador privado que había mandado.

Road Kamelot, era una niña mimada preocupada por su comunidad, que se dedicaba a dar sonrisas a los niños a través de los dulces.-cuando leyó esto lo tuvieron que poner una camisa de fuerza para no tirarse de los pelos y creer que estaba en un mundo paralelo.

-Miranda por supuesto te escogerá a ti.-aseguraba Barry, sacando un cigarrillo de su chamarra.-Todos sabemos que lo hará.

-Falta una presentación más para conformar el bloque en esta guerra.-dice Kanda, enarco su ceja Miranda, Julian estiraba sus brazos.-Con ustedes Sachiko Kanda.

Hace acto de presencia una mujer de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, vestida con un kimono floreado, una pequeña cartera, quien hace que la alemana entre de nuevo por completo a la habitación, su andar alegre, sus ojos vivarachos, la blancura de su piel, da un fuerte abrazo a todos los presentes y un par de besos en sus mejillas, al final queda frente a Kanda, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Ya había esperado demasiado Yu.-se quejaba la mujer.-Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi.

-Ella es mi prima hermana.-la mujer no prestaba atención a las palabras de su primo, se dedicaba a jugar con su cabello.-Y esta interesada en ese.

-Un momento Yu-chan, no puedes referirte de esa manera a mi Lavi.-le da un golpe en el vientre la mujer, este no se queja, la ignora.-Que tú novio se haya enamorado de mi Lavi, no te da derecho a odiarlo, por ser tan lindo y tu un gruñón.

-Jajajaja.-soltó la carcajada Barry.

-Tiene tu carácter Kanda.-dice en voz baja Marie.

-¡Allen no se ha enamorado de ese!-Le responde Kanda molesta.- Mujer bruta.

-Pues eso no ha sido lo que he visto.-le saca la lengua, escondida detrás de la espalda de Morgen.-Los he estado siguiendo durante tres meses y lucen tan enamorados, son la parejita perfecta.-le tuerce la cara, y juega con el cabello la alemana.-Aunque no me podría decidir, Allen hace pareja con tantos, con la enana de circo Fo, con la lolita o con él moreno sensual, se ha olvidado demasiado fácil de ti primito, siempre se la pasan juntos.

-Podrías dejar despeinarme.-expresó Miranda con enfado a la japonesa.

-¿Pero tú ya lo sabías no?-le hace la pregunta. -De que ellos cuatro estaban viviendo con mi Lavi, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, de los sentimientos del pelirrojo por el angelito blanco.-con uno de sus dedos lo mueve en señal de negación.-Pero no hiciste nada para evitarlo, muy por el contrario les facilitaste las cosas, como atenderlos, que hacer con ellos y programas sus actividades, hasta la prensa no ha dado con su paradero, nadie sabe que cuatro supermodelos viven en un modesto departamento con un profesor de literatura, eres demasiado hábil.

-Date cuenta que yo he estado internada en este hospital por más de dos años, sería imposible para mi hacer tales cosas que estas diciendo.-se defiende de las acusaciones, la lengua venenosa de la otra, resultaba peligrosa y bastante problemática.-No soy Dios, Ba y Lou Chan han sido lo que han hecho eso.

-Mientes, Shachiko-chan sabe que lo estas haciendo.-apretó con fuerza las mejillas.-Por lo que no te lo perdonare, pero si estas en nuestro bloque nuestras cuentas serán saldas en otra ocasión, ahora lo que me importa es que mi primo tenga a su ángel y yo a mi conejo.

-Serán.-contesta a la otra.-No tengo miedo de una persona como tú.

-Deberías tenerlo.-la suelta del rostro, la mirada altanera, su forma despectiva de hablar y asegurarte que si no estabas con ella lo pasarías bastante mal.-Si no fuera por que a Yu-chan le interesa esa cosa, lo hubiera acabado como una vil cucaracha.

-Ya te lo dije tú haces algo Allen y tu conejo idiota desaparece.-amenazaba Kanda a la mujer, las miradas frías que se lanzaban eran prueba de que no estaban jugando.

Esos dos estaban unidos para obtener lo que consideraban como suyo, les pasó en la mente de todos los presentes, ninguno negaba que fueran familia, las actitudes, su forma de ser o de expresarse. Pero a su vez todos tenían un motivo para apoyarlos.

Marie era luchar por el amor de Miranda, al asegurarse de que Yu estaría con Allen, no existiría posibilidad alguna que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Bastante egoísta, pero al final de cuentas siempre el ser humano lo es.

Daisya sabía que podía quitar de su camino a esa Sachiko, el más peligro era Allen, puesto sabía los sentimientos de Lavi por ese, lo detestaba a un grado inaudito para una persona que no nunca le lastimó, solamente había conquistado al hombre del cual estaba enamorado, ese hombre era el pelirrojo. Pero al saber perdida toda esperanza podría conquistarlo.

Julian tenía motivos muy fuertes para preferir Yu con el inglés, lo hacía feliz, sacaba los mejores sentimientos de quien consideraba como un hijo y además como bonus estaría con la mujer que amaba, por lo tanto todos felices, todos contentos. Esto implicaba que no tendría que pelear con una persona querida por él, por el amor de una persona, sabía que si competía contra Yu, la mayor posibilidad de ganar eran del otro, las suyas eran mínimas.

Miranda estaba entre la espada y pared, pero nada, ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, ella se mantendría fuera de todo esto, de cualquier lado que jugará, una persona saldrá lastimada.

-Vamos te gustará tu habitación.-expresó Julian.

-Yo la decore, sinceramente no conocía tus gustos y Yu están poco colaborador.-decía con voz cantarina la mujer.

-Todo es como antes.-repetía sin cansarse Barry.

-Todos unidos como una enorme familia.-aseguraba Marie.

-Seremos muy buenas amigas, siempre y cuando no te entrometas en mis planes.-sonreía Sachiko para la alemana.-Me puedes ayudar a conquistar a Lavi, él dice que eres como su hermanita, ¿Entonces serías como mi cuñada?

-¿Esa cosa es mi cuñado?-enarcaba una ceja Morgen.

-No le digas cosa.-inflaba las mejillas como niña pequeña.

-¿Pueden callarse?-cuestionaba molesto Kanda.

-Siempre serás un amargado.-reprocho de manera infantil.

TOSCANA, ITALIA

En uno de los mejores viñedos, la casona de impresionantes muros tan altos que pretendían tocar el cielo, blancas paredes y esculturas de cristal, retratos de tres personas lucían las paredes, el teléfono sonaba intensamente, una mujer de cabello corto rubio platinado corre y lo levanta, detrás de ellas estaba un hombre de rubios cabellos, seguidos por un atractivo joven de ojos azules, una mujer de cabello gris, con un hombre de piel morena y una adolescente de cabello corto.

La mujer no articulaba ni una sola palabra, parecía una hermosa figura decorativa, el hombre de cabellos rubios cruzaba los dedos, la llamada se terminó.

-¡VOY A SER MADRE!-gritó Katherina Walker-Bonafey

-Vamos….a tener…un.-Marcus cae desmayado sobre la alfombra.

-Tendré un hermanito.-Allen Walker no podía creer la noticia, abrazaba a todos, quienes tan amablemente lo recibían sus brazos y aprovechaba para tocarle el trasero, la alegría ante todo.

-Felicidades Allen.-dice feliz Road.

-Muchas felicidades Allen.-festejaba Fo.

-Muchas felicidades Allen.-exclama alegremente Tyki.

-¿Me ayudan a llevar Marcus a la recamara? En mi estado no puedo cargar cosas pesadas.-pidió con una gotita de sudor la inglesa.

Allen cargaba en brazos a su padre, Tyki lo acompañaba, en el rostro del rubio platinado se notaba una hermosa sonrisa, al fin tenía lo que se llamaba una familia, perdonar a sus padres fue lo que le dio aquella paz interior. El cuadro de la familia reunida que se lucía en entrada principal, lo hicieron en tan solo tres días, por pedimento especial de su madre.

Estaba un poco molesto con Lavi por haberse regresado en la noche a New York, por la mañana en esa ciudad darían de alta a una amiga suya, ¿Quién sería esa amiga? Por qué dentro de su corazón, sentía ¿Celos? Por las atenciones recibida de Lavi. Conocía el carácter dulce y buen amigo que era, nunca dejaba un amigo solo.

Todos lucían tranquilos, relajados, como si no les hubiera importado que Lavi… agitaba su cabeza en señal de negación, la palabra celos cruzaba de nueva cuenta en su mente, era mentira, no podía estar celoso de esa mujer. ¿Por qué no siente lo mismo? Cuando Fo lo abraza o cuando Road se sienta en las piernas de Lavi, mientras este trata de terminar los asuntos de la universidad, o cuando es Tyki juega lucha de espadas con el pelirrojo.

-Yo conozco a la mujer que fue a ver Lavi.-expresaba de manera burlona Tikky.-¿No me digas qué estas celoso?

-Para nada.-responde al instante Allen.

-Te estas enamorado de Lavi sin proponértelo.-de acaricia el trasero y se lo dice al oído.

-Eso es mentira…-reprochaba Allen.

-Pero debes tener cuidado esa mujer, es demasiado importante en su vida.-le hablaba, quería ver ese rostro enojado, que le negará que no se esta enamorado del otro.-Es tan importante para él nos dejó por ella.

-No te rebano la legua por que estoy de buenas.-responde Allen con voz seca, fría.-Pero si no dejas de decir tantas tonterías soy capaz de hacerlo, tan pronto de despierte mi papa.

-¿No aguantas ni una broma chico?-dice quitado de la pena Tikky.

-¡NO!-sentencia.

-Allen…voy a ser papa de nuevo.-murmuraba entre sueños Marcus.

-Tendré un hermanito, la promesa que te hice esta cumplida, seremos una familia a partir de ahora.-le expresa a su padre.

-Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta.-le dice Marcus despertando de aquel desmayo, se bajo de los brazos de su hijo.

Tyki comprende que es un momento donde ambos necesitan hablar, los deja y se retira a su habitación, tenía asuntos que arreglar para el regreso de todos. Allen y su padre se quedaron en el barandal de las escaleras, Marcus abrazaba a su hijo, sentía su respiración, esa paz que solamente tenía rodeados de sus seres queridos, de su amada Katherina y su pequeño.

-Ya lo he hecho padre.-expresó Allen.

-Los celos son malos consejeros Allen.-le da un beso en la frente.-Lo se por experiencia propia.

-¿Celos?-cuestiona Allen.

-Hacen que las personas se comporten de formas muy egoístas, que se transforme en alguien que no son ellos, que terminen con el amor que se les tiene, que hieran sin pensar que eso alejará a las personas.-hablaba con tranquilidad, con experiencia, con paciencia, sintió la mirada extrañada de Allen.-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando Kanda regresé?

-Si, es que regresa.-responde el menor.

-Va regresar te lo aseguro, eres la persona que más ama en este mundo.-la mirada del incredulidad es clavada en su rostro.

-Por su puesto y en este tiempo por eso se ha comunicado conmigo.-dice de manera irónica.

-Yo se donde esta Allen, ¿Quieres saberlo?-le pregunta su padre, Allen se queda frío al escuchar esas palabras, ese miserable infeliz se había llevado su corazón, dejándolo en la espera, los días pasaban y ni una sola noticia.

Derramaba lágrima tras lagrima todos los días, se cuestionaba de tantas cosas, sus preciados amigos fueron los únicos que estuvieron a su lado, que le ayudaban a levantarse cuando deseaba caerse, cuando pensaba que ya no existía nada porque vivir. Las idioteces y manos largas de Tyki que le hacía salir de su mundo, para golpearle o hacerle entender que no debía.

Road con sus juegos infantiles, en los que siempre todos terminaban metidos, algunas veces renegando de esto pero pasándola tan bien, se estaba convirtiendo en una preciosa mujer, que aseguraba que lo amaba, pero él se sentía tan estupido, de seguir querido a un hombre que ni si quiera se acordaba de él, en lugar de pensar en un nuevo amor.

Fo se convirtió en esa tabla de salvación, en la mujer que siempre estaba al pendiente de él, que había sido uno de sus grandes amores, que se arrepintió de no haber luchado por el amor de ambos, en su corazón se estaba sembrando la duda, de intentarlo de nuevo, de buscar estar una vez más juntos, siempre sería feliz con ella lo sabía. A su vez Lavi se estaba… no podía explicar que era lo que sucedía en su corazón, que era lo que estaba sintiendo por el pelirrojo, ambos siempre estaban apoyándolo, cuidándolo, enseñándole a volar con sus propias alas.

Al principio todos estos sentimientos le causaban vergüenza, odiarse a si mismo por pensar en alguien más que no fuera Yu Kanda, de olvidarse del sufrimiento y de lo que estaba sintiendo, asegurando ser la persona más egoísta de todas, por sonreír, por disfrutar todo aquello, estar rodeado de amigos, de su familia. Él ahora comprendía la frase si no se conoce que es el dolor, nunca se conocerá que es realmente la felicidad. Se había hundido en un mundo de obscuridad, desesperanza, de negarte a vivir, por creer que no tiene ningún sentido, pero gracias a todos se dio cuenta de que la vida es hermosa y que el dolor solamente te prepara para disfrutar la felicidad.

-No, a pesar de que tener ganas de apretar su cuello, golpearlo hasta cansarme por haberse atrevido a irse de mi lado, para no lastimarme y haberlo hecho.-suspira profundamente, le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre.-Es algo que teníamos que pasar, si realmente es amor lo que nos une esto solamente nos hará más fuerte, si no es que no estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Kanda puede regresar muy cambiado.-advirtió Marcus.

-Yo también he cambiado bastante.-dice de manera dulce Allen.-Las persona cambiamos para bien o para mal, pero nunca dejamos de hacerlo.

-Puedes llamarnos a cualquier hora, e iremos por ti o patearemos cualquier trasero que te haga daño o intente hacerlo.-sentenció el francés, Allen suelta la carcajada, por ver el rostro tan diferente al de siempre de su padre, duro y firme.-Y no me importa quien lo sea, nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte.

-No soy un niño padre.-le responde divertido Walker, quien con grandes esfuerzos logra controlar la risa, por poco se ahogaba.

-Pues para mi siempre serás un niño aunque tengas 60 años y uses bastón.-le responde indignado el rubio, alzó el puño al aire.-Y lo mismo piensa Katty, solamente que ella afirma…

-Mama…-un escalofrió recorre la espalda del Walker, su madre podía ser un autentico demonio.

-Si quieres alejarte alguna vez de todo, ven con nosotros estaremos encantados de recibirte aquí, tienes tú cuarto y una familia.-despeina el cabello de su hijo, este patalea demostrando su enojo que le producía, a manera de juego.

-Vendré a visitarlos seguido, ¿No te molesta que vengan ellos?-preguntaban Allen.

-A ninguno de los dos, al contrario parece que tenemos la Tercera Guerra Mundial cuando están en esta casa.-se frotaba la brazos en señal de miedo, mientras Allen rueda los ojos en blanco.

-Así se sentirá cuando este mi hermano.-le dice de manera solemne.-Pobre Marcus no va a dormir nada… ni besar a su esposa.

Risas, alegría, platicas amenas, sin nada más que reprochar, todo esto realmente era la mayor felicidad para los Bonafey-Walker, el perdón los había salvado, les permitió ser felices, resolver sus propios problemas. Katherina, Marcus y Allen tienen lo que siempre habían soñado, una familia, el calor de un hogar, estar con la persona querida, ver felices a los seres que se ama, a partir de ese momento, hicieron una promesa en sus corazones sin hablarla, sin decirla "Querer con todos los defectos, con todas las virtudes y no regresar jamás al pasado, sino vivir el presente"

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE

NEW YORK

Un avión privado hace su aterrizaje en una de las pistas, un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad le esta esperando para llevarlo, hombres uniformados en perfectos trajes negros, lentes obscuros, se hacen los preparativos necesarios para recibir a uno de los magnates más importantes del mundo, según las principales revistas de negocios, en ellas se coloca como uno él 4 hombre más rico del mundo.

Dentro del avión se encuentra, un hombre de cabello negro ondulado a la altura de sus hombros, de lentes de forma ovalada, con armazón de oro, sus ojos son azules, un impecable traje blanco, en su compañía viene un hombre de piel morena, barba de tres días, de mirar juguetón, de aproximadamente 50 años, pero sumamente atractivo.

-¿Ha tenido un buen viaje Conde Milenio?-expresó el hombre de caballera negra.

-No seas tan formal Luka-pu.-responde el Conde haciendo una figura de corazón con su mano.-Conde de Walker.

-Conde hemos localizado a su nieta.-informa Lulubell su asistente, una mujer de larga cabellera negra, ojos felinos, vestida con un traje negro, dentro de su sacó se guardaba una arma.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Road?-pregunta sonriente el hombre.

-La señorita Road se encuentra viviendo en un departamento, en una zona habitacional, en compañía de otras personas, entre ellas el sobrino del Conde Walker.-toma una pausa, la expresión torcida de felicidad en el rostro de Millemun, era de satisfacción.-Se encuentran en estos momentos en Toscana, Italia regresarán mañana por la noche.

-Tan eficiente como siempre Lulubell.-roza su mejilla con una sombrilla que tiene a su mano, la mujer permanece firme, como una columna.-Ya hemos encontrado a tu sobrino Luka-pu.

-Me complace saber que se encuentra en compañía de su nieta.-responde con voz pausada el hombre más joven.-Podré conversar con ella un poco, no he tenido el placer de conversar con ella desde que era una infanta.

-Se ha convertido en una hermosa señorita.-afirma él otro.

-Es lo de esperarse teniendo una madre tan hermosa como su hija menor, una autentica belleza.-halagaba Walker.

-Eres un mentiroso Walker-pu, si la hubieras considerado tan hermosa te hubieras casado con ella, cuando se te ofreció el compromiso.-le dice rozando su mejilla con la sombrilla el rostro, la aeronave ya había aterrizado, el hombre mayor se abrazó del otro.-Pero su belleza no se acaba con los años joven Walker.

-Retírate Lulubell.-ordenaba el Conde Walker que en sus palabras la cortesía no parecía implícita.

-Pero usted no me da órdenes Conde Walker.-reprochaba la mujer, la mirada del otro hombre, le indicaba que debería cerrar su boca, se retiró de su presencia.

El hombre de lentes, estrelló contra la pared de la aeronave al otro, besando su cuello, mientras el otro disfrutaba del placer que le daba esa boca experta, ambos habían sido amantes por décadas, desde que se conocieron en aquella fiesta, y le robó su virginidad, el placer de ver su cara pidiendo más, de rechazar aquel matrimonio que le fue impuesto para cubrir las apariencias, lo detestaba con tal grado, ansiaba ser como sus hermanos y largarse de la casa, no tener que heredar un título absurdo, que solamente le producía asco.

Cuando el Conde le penetró por primera vez, no le preparaba siquiera.

Continuara…

**I Familia Kanda I**

Yu Kanda-Lotto de veintiséis años regresa, después de haber estado internado en un hospital psiquiátrico durante un año, ha recuperado su estabilidad mental, desea recuperar el corazón de la persona que más ama, por que se ha dado cuenta que no puede vivir sin esa persona. Siempre estuvo acompañado de su mejor amigo y un padre Julian Morgen, la única persona que sabía su paradero. No ha perdonado a Miaka y no desea saber nada de ella, de esa mujer fría y sin escrúpulos.

Shackiko Kanda una mujer de 25 años, fue novia de Lavi cuando estuvo en América, esta perdidamente enamorada de él, tanto que dejo a su prometido y regresó a reconquistar su corazón, ellos tuvieron un tiempo juntos, pero terminaron por que ella, no deseaba renunciar a dar cátedra en la universidad de Tokio, pero se arrepiente de no haberse quedado a su lado, odiara con todo su corazón Allen.

Julian Morgen, un actor, muy popular por la saga de películas de ciencia ficción que narran un mundo mágico de hadas y seres sobre naturales. Siempre ha protegido a Yu Kanda desde que ambos estuvieron en el internado, esta enamorado de Mirada y no esta dispuesto a perderla por nadie, estoy le causa un fuerte conflicto entre sus sentimientos por Yu a quien quiere como un hijo y por Miranda que es la mujer que ama. ¿Qué puede más su amor de padre o su amor de hombre?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Disculpen este gran retraso que tuvimos en publicar este capítulo, fueron muchas cosas y vivencias que tuvieron que acontecer las cuales parecen salidas de mis historias. Solamente nos quedan tres capítulos contando este para terminar mi primer historia de este fandom, que me recibieron tan bien todas ustedes y me regalaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme, sería una descortesía no terminarla, no se preocupe tengo muchas historias en mente.

En este capitulo hay muertes de personajes, por lo que se recomienda discreción a los lectores si son sensibles a esto.

**CAPÍTULO II: REALIDAD**

En el estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital Central, un grupo de periodistas esperaban impacientas la exclusiva, se había recibido una llamada de una persona que se negó a dar su nombre, que informaba sobre la salida de la manager de Yu Kanda ese día del hospital y que él se presentaría, después de la sorpresiva cancelación de la matrimonio con Allen Walker hace más de dos años, sin mayor explicación que exceso de trabajo, que les impedía tomarse unos días de descanso.

Era la oportunidad de saber la verdad para la prensa, que se encontraba hambrienta de noticias y deseosas de la primicia, en esos momentos arribó un coche al hospital nada tendría de extraño si no fuera por que en su interior venía Lavi Bookman, en pocos minutos llegaría al estacionamiento subterráneo y tendría su primer encuentro con Yu Kanda.

-¿Quién demonios les dijo?-se quejaba Daysa, quien estaba observando el cambio tan drástico que tuvo su compañero de profesión, en un solo momento, conocía la magia de maquillaje, pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos lo consideraba ridículo en verdad.- ¿Y por qué tu cabello ha regresado a ser negro azulado y tan largo como siempre? ¿En qué momento lo hiciste?

-Todo esta saliendo como lo planeaste.- dice Julian a Kanda, quien tomó del brazo a Miranda y del otro lado a Julian. Estaba con las personas más importantes de su vida, y a las cuales no permitiría que nadie más se atreviera a arrebatarlas lejos de su lado. En especial ese estupido conejo rojo.

-Me das miedo hasta a mi Kanda.-sentenció Sachiko a su primo al observa lo acontecido la prensa no dejaba de cuestionar todo, pero ya estaban acostumbrado a esto, por lo que pasaba, sin prestarles atención en lo absoluto.

-¡Has que pare todo este circo!-le ordena molesta Mirada a Julian quien ignora la petición de la alemana y disfruta de lo que esta ocurriendo, el retorno del rey es algo que todos estaban esperando.

-Y todavía falta lo mejor.-expresó divertido él ingles, que sabía bien de los planes de Kanda, por que el mismo le ayudo a trazarlos.

Era un circulo de aproximadamente cincuenta y cinco periodistas que no paraban de preguntar, la oportunidad pocas veces se les presentaría de nuevo, el grupo se quedo a un costado del ascensor, parecía que el gran modelo estaba esperando solamente una pieza más, el coche blanco se detuvo del descendió un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes vestido deportivamente.

El pelinegro se encontraba estático parecía una bella estatua de bronce, su cabello lucía igual de largo que siempre estaba sujeto por una liga, vestido en un traje y zapatos negros, sobre sus pecho lucía una flor de loto, que representaba el emblema de la familia de su padre, contrastaba enormemente con la vestimenta desenfada del pelirrojo, los ojos del pelirrojo se centraron en él. Ambos estaban frente a la persona que consideraban tenía el corazón de quien amaba, Kanda estaba dispuesto a luchar por él y Lavi estaba decidido a que la persona que ama sea feliz, no si antes advertirle un par de cosas.

-Yu Kanda…-pronunció Lavi, su mirada se quedo fija, tenía en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas para Miranda.

-Sabía que vendría.-dice Julian a los demás, parecía que en esos momentos se encontraba bastante conversador, algo raro en él.- Por eso llagamos antes que él.

-¡Basta Kanda!-lo sujetó, cargo su peso al cuerpo del otro, estaba temblando no quería ver esa pelea, tenía miedo de que sería capaz, estaba temblando.

-¿Tanto te preocupa ese idiota?-cuestionó molesto Kanda, una vena le brotaba en la frente, sus manos frías apartaron a Miranda de él.

-No te ha quitado nada, no sé que has planeado, ¡Pero por favor no lo hagas!.-le responde Miranda tirando del brazo, recibe una mirada gélida por parte del otro, pero no se detendría tenía que entender que Lavi llegó a su vida para ayudarlos, para enseñarles a ver el camino que desde hace tiempo habían perdido, la alegría por vivir, los días

-Kanda ni te atrevas a golpearlo o mato a tu angelito-le sentencia Sachiko poniéndose frente a él, acomodando su flor de loto.-¡Y no estoy jugando!

Él comienza a caminar, en sus rostro no se notaba otra expresión que no fuera un ceño, unos guardaespaldas le es abren camino entre los periodistas, Miranda se aferró a su abrazo de este, mientras Sachiko se quedó sorprendida, esto estaba mal, si Kanda no se controlaba lo podría matar, tenía que ver la manera de que no cometiera ninguna tontería.

Ambos hombres se encontraron de frente, Kanda deposito en la mejilla de su rival un beso, el otro sintió un extraño escalofrió, sus manos estaban heladas, su mirada era tan fría que asustaría al propio demonio, lo jalo al interior del coche, Miranda se introdujo en los asientos de atrás, prefería estar cercas de ambos para evitar que terminarán en la nota roja, estaba muy desconfiada de las acciones se Kanda, y por lo tanto tiene que tranquilizarlo, o todo terminaría en tragedia.

-Nos vamos de aquí, enciende el coche.-dice Kanda con voz autoritaria, girando levemente su cuello.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-cuestionaba Lavi, sus ojos permanecían abiertos, llenos de sorpresa.

-Tu lo has aprovechado bastante bien mi ausencia.-Las llaves permanecían pegadas, así que cambio de lugar y tomó el asiento del conductor, acelero y el coche derrapo frente a los periodistas, en las calles iba velocidades vertiginosas.-Te has robado mi vida, mis enemigos, mis amigos y ahora todos creen que eres un ángel Lavi-piso el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Miranda por su parte, con gran esfuerzo había conseguido ponerle el cinturón se seguridad a Lavi, los que veían el coche pasar, aseguraban que el cualquier momento sufriría un accidente, no se detenían ante los semáforos, la tensión que se sentía en el coche era tremenda, si alguno hablaba estaba seguro de que provocarían una reacción peor en el hijo de Miaka. Lo estaban siguiendo en sus coches los amigos del moreno, parecía una persecución policiaca, Sachiko iba orando por que su primo se tranquilizará y no fuera a ser nada idiota, por su parte Marie estaba llamándolo pero este arrojo el celular por la ventana, Daysa aceleraba su coche para tratar de alcanzarlos, todo esto se les estaba saliendo de control, se preguntaban ¿Qué pretendía hacer Kanda?

-¡Kanda detén el coche!-gritaba Miranda asustada.-¡Nos vamos a matar!

-¡No lo haré! Te dije que te quedaras con los demás pero tu decidiste subirte.-le responde a la mujer, había prometido que se llevarían mejor, que le estaría eternamente agradecido pero al parecer todas aquellas promesas se estaba esfumando, la velocidad cada vez aumentaba más, él moreno no quitaba la vista de enfrente.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?-le pregunta Lavi, quien veía como sus vidas peligraban, en esos momentos se encontraban a la salida de la New York, una patrulla los seguía.

-¡Kanda te lo suplico detén el coche!-decía muy nerviosa Miranda, le imploraba a Kanda que lo detuviera, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, solamente Lavi traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, manejaban altísimas velocidades, su corazón parecía que estallaba, toda la tensión recaía en aquel órgano vital.

Lograron esquivar algunos camiones que se les cruzaban por el camino, perdieron a la patrulla que les seguía, pero la carretera estaba casi desierta, tal parecía que la fortuna sonreía al japonés, la velocidad de Yu se volvió tranquila, pero esto solamente fue media hora para comenzar un nuevo tramo.

Kanda estaba seguro de una cosa que deshacerse de Lavi, quería alejarlo de quienes consideraba de su propiedad, y lo único que su mente esta, pero existe otra cosa que mantiene intranquilo al hombre, es que a su regreso Miranda estaría de nuevo junto a Julian, que ambos retomarían aquel romance que años atrás había fenecido. Deseaba desaparecer a Lavi y estar al lado de Allen, pero no soportaba la idea de que Miranda iniciará aquella relación romántica.

Nunca ha sido una persona que se deje dominar por sus emociones, siempre las mantenía dominadas, ¿Sentimentalismos? ¿Dar la vida por la persona amada? No, él no lo poseía, sabe amar con intensidad, pero esto no es obstáculo para que cumpla con su deber. Pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo, ansiaba sentir mayor velocidad.

Fueron impactados por otro coche, sintió como los cristales se le clavaron en sus mejillas, y la sangre comenzaba a brotar, pero fuera de eso estaba en perfectas condiciones, abrió los ojos y se encontró que la bolsa de aire del otro se había abierto y solamente quedo suspendido sobre ella, respirando con dificultad, el impacto lo recibió Miranda, fue en la puerta de la mujer, los cristales se clavaron den su rostro, de sus heridas broto sangre, el pie de ella quedo fragmentando en dos partes, gritaba de dolor, unos lamentos que perforaban sus oídos.

-¡Miranda!-gritó horrorizado Julian, al verla de esa manera, la mujer que amaba estaba muriendo en esos momentos, aquella persona que pensaba que estaban destinados a estar juntos no importando el pasado, por que todo ese se borra, por que la muerte.

-No deberías gritar de esa manera.-dice entre jadeos Miranda buscando apretar la mano del hombre, de quien estuvo enamorada desde que era apenas una niña, de ser rescatada por él de las garras de la soledad, Julian la quiso convertir en la hermosa princesa, rodeada de todo, sin importar nada, sin escatimar gastos, se convirtió en su protector, en su amigo, en su amante. Pero de un momento a otro, la preocupación por el bienestar de Kanda se volvió su mayor necesidad, pero Julian no se alejó por eso, muy por el contrario procuro el bienestar del japonés y guardando por él un cariño tan sincero, que lo consideraba un hijo. La vida no podía habérsele mostrado más perfecta, tan perfecta que daba miedo verlo de esa manera, estaría casada con su príncipe azul, en esos momentos Kanda salía con Alma un joven atractivo, pero terminaron y se fue del lado del moreno, decidió irse detrás de él, seguir aquel camino errante, dejando todo el mundo de sueños por Yu Kanda.

-Mi..rand..a-balbuceaba Lavi quien tenía un severo golpe en la cabeza, al escuchar el gritó de horror del otro.

-…-Kanda no dijo nada, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente bien, ni una sola lesión o raspadura, estaba tan intacto, su mente estaba nublada.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los más dolorosos para los tres hombres que se encontraban en aquel automóvil, escuchaban los gritos de dolor que poco a poco se fueron apagando con la vida de la mujer alemana, la impotencia de que la ambulancia no llegaba, la sangre que emanaba sin parar. Julian acerco sus labios a los de Miranda, depositando un beso en ellos, ella le dio lo que más amaba de su persona, su sonrisa apretó con sus ultimas fuerzas su mano y le susurro.

-Se feliz por los dos.-con esas palabras Miranda Lotto se despedía del mundo, aquella mujer que amo con todo su corazón, que protegió a sus seres y se despidió del único hombre en esta vida que le ama sin importar nada, que siempre espero por ella, ambos quizás sean felices en la próxima vida. Donde sus corazones se unirán desde el momento en que nazcan por que se encontraran, dos almas que nacieron para unirse, pero el que destino les jugo la mala pasada de enamorarla a ella de otra persona, y él no poder olvidar nunca.

-Sin ti imposible.-le responde Julian, quitando de su rostro la sangre que le cubría con dedicación fue quitando los cristales de su cara uno por uno.

El sonido de la ambulancia se escucho a la cercanía, el grupo de curiosos llego a la escena del lugar todo deseando ver que estaba pasando, algunos de ellos sacaron sus celulares y grababa con estos cada segundo de lo que pasaba. Dos de las grandes estrellas del medio del espectáculo estaban metidos, alguien se le ocurrió llamar a los periodistas quienes no tardaron en llegar al lugar, la zona fue acordona, los policías trataba de ayuntar a los curiosos pero esto fue imposible, parece ya un circo lo que ocurre en aquel lugar, las personas estamos sedientas de las desgracias de otros, para sentir que su vida no es completamente miserable.

Lo siguiente que paso fue sacarlos del coche, revisar que su heridas no fueran de gravedad, aun así los llevaron al hospital, el cuerpo de Miranda sería llevado para hacerle la autopsia, y entregado a sus familiares y amigos para que fuera enterrada según sus disposiciones, de esta manera se cierra un capítulo en la vida de todos, termina con algo tan trágico como la muerte, ¿Pero si morimos como renaceremos?

Yu Kanda subió a una de las ambulancias, negándoles a recibir ayuda para pararse, sube al vehículo por su propio pie, quien lo acompañara será Lavi, por que Julian se ha negado a separarse de Miranda acompañarla hasta el último momento, de esa manera emprenden la marcha al hospital. La mirada del japonés permaneció fija en el rostro de pelirrojo, mientras el pelirrojo había sufrido un fuerte shock emocional, al ver como moría la mujer, quien había permanecido dos años internada en un hospital en la espera de volverlo a verlo, sus mejillas no tenían color alguno.

Llegaron al hospital, los medios los tenían rodeaos, la policía hace su mayor esfuerzo para contenerlo, Sachiko llega abrazando a Lavi, quien se queda paralizado, sus ojos brotan lagrimas, ha perdido a una amiga, quien le ayudo estar cercas de la persona más ama en este mundo, de aquel ángel blanco. Tiene tanto que agradecerle, tantos momentos de recordar con ella. Las personas deben de expresar todo esto en el momento en que están con sus seres queridos no cuando los ven partir de una manera tan brusca. Ve quien esta parado apoyado en la pared, era Marie el exprometido de la mujer, quien es abrazado por Daysa, para que no caiga, sus lágrimas son de dolor y desesperación, si bien sabía él que no le amaba, era feliz al saber que estaba viva.

En esos momentos Kanda se encontraba en el último piso del hospital, se negó a recibir ayuda medica, abriéndose la puerta del elevador, pudo sentir el aire en su cara, su cabello ondeaba en el viento, mientras escupe sangre, ve sus manos manchadas de sangre. Sin que nadie le viera, derramo una lagrima por aquella mujer que le entrego su vida sin esperar nada a cambio, solamente verle feliz, ella era feliz con solamente estar a su lado. Miranda logró enterrar una historia que hubiera destruido cualquier personaje no importando que estatus social tuviera o a que se dedicará. Pero sin embargo, la llegó a querer bastante, pero nunca amar, su corazón lo había entregado mucho tiempo atrás.

Ese tonto pensar que no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la mujer, que tantos le sirvió y es idiota no pensar que ella le adoraba de esa manera poco sana. Nunca le amo es verdad, pero el cariño siempre existió entre ellos, tanto o más de lo que dura el amor por una persona, esa era la verdadera razón por la que nunca se apartaron. Cuando él había muerto, su corazón simplemente dejo de funcionar, y buscaba su recuerdo en otras personas, esa alegría que desbordaba siempre, la manera en hablarle. Miranda nunca le exigió nada para ella, por eso siempre le mantuvo a su lado, y arruinó las relaciones que la otra podía tener, hasta que apareció un hombre en su vida que no pudo contra él, y era Marie, dejo que ambos intentaran ser felices, pero siempre marcando a Miranda como suya, dejando un poco de dicha para él otro.

-Sigues siendo un tanto egoísta Yu.-dice una persona sentada en el borde de aquella pared, se balanceaba en el aire, no poseía algún miedo por caerse, sus cabellos negros eran largos hasta los hombros, y su sonrisa sincera, sus ojos azules eran tan sinceros que reflejaban en esos una pureza que pocas personas aun siguen poseyendo en esta vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alma?-cuestiona Kanda al ver aquel hombre, al primero que amo, lo había conocido antes que Allen Walker, mucho antes de que sus supuestos padres murieran, antes todo y de todos, ¿Sería que la vida te arrebata a una persona y te regresa a otra? El destino marcaba que regresarían a verse una vez más y de esa manera fuera, cuando se reencontraron en aquella sesión fotográfica.

-Te he extrañado mucho.-le dice Alma acercándose abrazarlo, se veía tan tranquilo, en su rostro no se notaba amargura, era un eterno niño que conservaba su pureza, aquella que él no poseía, por que había terminado con ella hace tiempo atrás.

-No me toques.-trataba de rechazarle Kanda, pero era inútil, no pudo hacerlo por que el calor de Alma era muy diferente a los de los demás, simplemente con un solo abrazo suyo, su alma sentía que había encontrado a la persona que había buscado siempre. Con una caricia todo terminaba para bien, pero esa palabra es demasiado peligrosa.-Alma.

-No te preocupes Yu, no estoy molesto contigo por encerrarme en aquel psiquiátrico.-le responde cerrando sus ojos y depositando un beso en sus labios, el calor de sus labios se perdió en el frío de los otros, la combinación perfecta.-Espere tantos años para volverte a ver.

-Dijeron que era incurable tu enfermedad.-le responde Kanda, había encerrando a Alma cuando perdió la cordura e intento matar a todos en el colegio prendiéndole fuego, deseando ser calcinado en aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba.

-Nunca estuvo enfermo, solamente sabía que tenía que hacer para que no te separaran de mi.-le dice no podía soportar la idea que Yu tuviera que irse a otro lugar, que los fueran a separar, que tuviera que vivir con aquella vieja bruja de Miaka su tía.-Lo volvería hacer.

Aquel abrazo duro hasta que la noche se apodero del día, el mundo se estaba derrumbando pisos abajo tratando de revivir aquella mujer que tanto bien había hecho a los demás. Pero los dos viejos amantes que se conocieron desde niños estaban recontándose por primera vez en siete años. Esos amantes que se adoraron a pesar de todo y de todos. Pero que el destino siempre los mantuvo separados, conocieron otras personas, disfrutaron de sus cuerpos, pero nunca se olvidaron.

¿Por qué había enterrado todo esto en su memoria? Por tantas cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado y que tiene que ser selladas para que se posible seguir viviendo sin caer en la locura y la desesperación, solamente de esa manera se puede salir adelante. Aunque tarde que temprano eso es una arma de doble filo que puede terminar con la poca cordura que nos queda volviéndonos vulnerables ante cualquier regresión al pasado.

Yu Kanda sabe que no se puede volver al pasado aunque se quiera, sabe que por su culpa Alma Karma se convirtió en un asesino, que ese amor que le profesaba lo transformo en un hombre con una fragilidad mental que solamente era posible sobrevivir atado a una cama de hospital, sin que intentara acabar con la vida de los demás. Alma Karma sufre esquizofrenia, y si no estaba en el psiquiátrico terminará en la cárcel por matar aquellas personas.

Sabía también que por su culpa Miranda Lotto había muerto en aquel accidente automovilístico, que aunque hubiera deseado matar al pelirrojo, el que termino muerto en vida era él, la realidad es que ¿Le perdonaría aquel hombre que lo quiso como un hijo? El matar el amor, ¿Se perdonaría así mismo el haber matado dos veces a dos personas que lo amaron?

Yu Kanda sabe que en esta vida no pueden estar juntos, por que ambos están completamente locos, él por ese instinto homicida que tiene y el otro por no soportar estar lejos de él, la muerte es la única que les permitirán estar juntos para toda la eternidad. ¿Quizás en aquel lugar? Pueda pedirle perdón a Miranda por haber acabado con su vida de aquella manera. Toma el cuerpo de Alma y se sube en la barda izquierda de aquel hospital, donde la noche es la reina en ese momento, las pequeñas luces alumbran todo lo que esta alrededor.

Alma sabe que por fin estarán juntos, que nadie más le separará, por que la muerte solamente es la comunión perfecta de los amantes que la vida les detesta, que son como aquella historia, donde el suicidio es la última razón.

Con esto terminará con la cadena de sufrimientos que su familia ha sido presa, de esa manera iniciaría la proponía felicidad de Allen con una persona que no esta envuelta en sufrimiento si no en un mundo lleno de luz, sería su regalo para él.

**FAMILIA KANDA**

MIAKA.-Supermodelo alemana con bisabuela japonesa, considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, tiene más de veinte años en la profesión tiempo record para una mujer, ya que el mundo de la moda siempre busca mujeres cada vez más jóvenes y de cuerpos delgados. Es una mujer declarada lesbiana desde hace años, aunque tiene un hijo producto de una violación del esposo de su hermana mayor, Sasuke Kanda y hacen pasar a su hijo como del matrimonio, ella guarda un terrible rencor contra ese hombre, y a su manera quiere a Yu, muy a su manera, nunca lo quiso abortar, aunque fue terriblemente posesiva con su hijo, Kanda escapo de eso con ayuda de su prima Miranda Lotto. Actualmente es pareja de Jeiko, quien es madre de Lavi, ambas viven en Brasil.

MIRANDA LOTTO.- Prima hermana de Yu Kanda, siempre fue una mujer que temía miedo amar, ese miedo le impide ser realmente feliz con Julian, por que ellos se amaron con tanta intensidad, no supo defender su amor por este, prefiriendo atarse a una promesa de cuidar de Yu toda su vida, y confundiendo a si mismo el amor por el sentido del deber. Aunque nadie es capaz de decir la verdad, ¿Si estuvo o no enamorada él? El amor es tan caprichoso que nadie tiene una idea si es ciencia cierta.

Muchos la extrañaran especial Lavi su mejor amigo, quien se encariño con ella por los días que pasaron juntos en el hospital. Aun le sobrevive la persona que más le ha amado, a quien a condenado a la soledad por salvar a otra persona, esa condena nunca se la perdonara, aunque lo más probable es que se encuentren en la siguiente vida juntos para ser realmente felices, los funerales de ella estuvo plagados de tristeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: RENCOR**

Miaka sabía que Yu nunca sería capaz de perdonarle todas aquellas mentiras que rodearon su vida, como fue realmente su nacimiento, el transcurso de su vida y el haber querido ser su ama y señora. Ella siempre había sido una persona egoísta, solamente le interesaba su propio bienestar, encerró en una cúpula a su hijo, donde ella solamente movía los hilos de su vida y que Kanda había sabido cortar.

Desde niño siempre mostro un fuerte carácter y determinación para lograr las cosas. Nunca lloró frente a ella, aun cuando lo separo de todo su mundo para encerrarlo en el suyo, cuando le ordeno que no llorara más por aquel desgraciado hombre que le había destrozado la vida. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si lo hubiera visto llorar? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

Cuando su "hijo" ingresó al internado por su propia voluntad, después de que amenazará con encerrar de por vida Alma Karma, lo hizo para protegerlo, se había cortado sus propias alas por otra persona, ¿Qué clase de persona creía que era? No un muy buena, si creía que sería capaz de lastimar a un niño. Aquel chiquillo que siempre estaba al lado de su hijo, cuando iba a recogerlo de la guardería y que lograba sacarle siempre una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es ese mocoso?-le preguntaba a la niñera.

-Es el mejor amigo de Kanda.-le responde muy feliz.-Es su primer amigo que ha hecho aquí, siempre se encuentran juntos.-una risita boba apareció en sus labios.-Se quieren mucho.

-Ah.-fue lo único que dijo.

Conoció un par de años después a Katherine Walker la mujer más hermosa de todas, ella era elegante, hermosa y sobre todo más deseada de todas y la modelo del momento. Tenía un niño pequeño de nombre Allen un niño agradable, pero aquel detesto con todo su ser era aquel horrible hombre que siempre le acompañaba Marcus Bonafey su esposo, un modelo francés, presumido y arrogante, las mujeres desmayaban por él, pero no lo comprendía, era como cualquier otro hombre.

Era un matrimonio feliz y contra eso no podía hacer nada, no pensaba destruir un matrimonio, aun consideraba eso sangrado, por lo que se dedico a su carrera y a triunfar, eso era algo que le llenaba de satisfacción el poder trabajar y ganar el reconocimiento como la mejor modelo de todas.

Había sido mancha por un infeliz gusano, y tenía que cargar con un hijo toda la vida, ese era su destino, ese niño era mismo rostro de su padre, el cual siempre recordaba al verlo acercarse a ella, pero tenía su porte y su carácter del cual se sentía orgullosa. Amaba y odiaba a Yu Kanda, era contrastante sus sentimientos por su hijo.

Cuando caminaba a su lado, siempre tenía la espalda recta, y hablaba poco con los demás, saludaba cortésmente a todos, no pedía más de lo que tenía, pero ella procuraba que tuviera siempre su cuarto lleno de juguetes. Le hacía acompañar a los desfiles de modas cuando ella caminaba en pasarela sentado en los sitios de honor.

Rodeado de adultos, Yu Kanda observaba en silencio aquel mundo, el cual no hubiera escogido si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, seguramente hubiera escogido estar con sus amigos, cenar con Alma viendo una película. Pero esa no era la vida que tenía al lado de ella. Escuchaba los cumplidos para su "tía", su silencio era considerado misterioso, y atraía a las personas.

Miaka se sentía orgullosa de su hijo, de la manera en que había triunfado en el mundo del modelaje sin ni si quiera mencionar sus nombres o conexiones, aunque nunca fue capaz de decírselo, que aunque tuviera esa cara la del hombre que le había violado, era su hijo y parecía que no sería capaz de decírselo nunca más, se encontraba en esos momentos tomando un avión a New York. Su hijo había saltado con otra persona desde la azotea de un hospital y se encontraba gravemente herido y probablemente, solo un milagro le permitiría sobrevivir. Su vuelo aterrizaría en tres horas y por primera vez después de veinte años le suplicaba a Dios, un milagro de que salvará a su hijo.

**John Fitzgerald Kennedy Airport, New York:**

El Conde del Millenio estaba informado de todo acerca de su nieta, ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?, por lo que no podía escaparse de él, además que a su lado estaba el décimo tercer Duque de Walker Luka, aquel hombre que fue su amante hace años atrás, pero que todo termino cuando lo obligaron a casarse con heredera de una importante familia holandesa, y que se había ganado su odio cuando se negó a que fuera a vivir con él como su amante, pero cada vez que se rencontraban terminaban acostándose.

Luka Walker era un joven bastante inocente, siempre se encontraba alegre y ayudaba a los demás, aun cuando recibiera un regaño de sus padres por considerarlo demasiado noble para ser el heredero de una noble familia, tenía dos hermanos pequeños Mana y Katherina, ellos apenas eran par de bebes cuando el tenía ya quince años.

Y fue en su primer baile cuando conoció al Conde, Luka estaba oculto tras las cortinas del gran salón, y el Conde se acercó haciéndole una reverencia besando el dorso de su mano, se sintió como esas heroínas de las historias románticas.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión.-pronunciaba al Duque Walker quien sujetaba del brazo a Allen, quien le miraba molesto.

-Sabes no soy un niño.-le dice enojado Allen, el cual estaba cansado por el viaje y no tenía la menor intención de tener una discusión con su tío acerca de su futuro, comprendía perfectamente por que su madre se encontraba viviendo en Italia.-Y hablaremos acerca del título otro día, estoy muy cansando.

-No te pediré si quiera que me lleves a tu casa, ya que se en que pobreza extrema estas viviendo.-para una persona que jamás ha vivido sin ninguna privación, eso era pobreza.-Te puedes descansar en mi hotel en cuanto tenga, ya te inscribiré una universidad de calidad de Inglaterra, no confió en la educación que imparten en Norteamérica.

Allen rodo los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras de su familiar, mientras que Road se esconden detrás de Tikky, sabía que le esperaba un fuerte regaño de parte de su abuelo, por no haberlo ido a visitar en todo ese tiempo. Para su sorpresa el Conde dio un beso en la mejilla de Tyki, y sonreía como siempre.

-No seas tan apresurado Luka, deberías dejar que descanse antes de intentar llevártelo.-le dice el Conde.

-No tenemos tiempo, la prensa en cualquier momento se entera de que ha regresado al país y será envuelto en el escándalo, de esa manera lograremos evitar que se vea aun más manchado nuestro apellido.-recibiendo una llamada y contestándola.-Ten preparado el avión, partimos en doce horas.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunta Tyki a su manager que llegó en ese momento por él, ya que tenía una sesión fotográfica en unas cuantas horas, y.-El aeropuerto tiene demasiado periodistas rodeándolo.

El manager del portugués era un pequeño hombre de aspecto infantil, que se encarga de manejar la carrera del otro desde que apenas era un aspirante a estrella del futbol soccer, ese hombre era su oídos y ojos entorno a lo que sucede en su alrededor. Le había mandado un mensaje en su celular apenas había bajado del avión.

-La manager de Yu Kanda murió ayer por la tarde en un accidente automovilístico en el que conducía.-le dice a su oído, entregándole un periódico para que viera el titular del mismo, con las fotos del sitio que tomaron.-Eso no es todo, Kanda se intento quitar la vida tirándose de la azotea del hospital.

Allen escucho lo que los hombres se decían en secreto, ¿Un intento de suicidio? La muerte de Miranda, todo eso parecía una historia de horror que no lograba encajar, ¿Por qué intentaría suicidarse Kanda? Él siempre fue una persona fuerte y segura de si misma, todo lo que estaban diciendo eran tonterías, solamente era eso iría hablar con él para que detuviera todas aquellas tonterías.

Ya se habían tardado demasiado en el aeropuerto y sería imposible salir del mismo, tendría que irse con su tío y escapar del hotel, una voz le llama, era una mujer de cabello negro sujetado en dos trenzas y lentes, de nombre Lou Fa era su manejadora, había conversando con ella antes de subirse al avión y le había pedido localizar a Miranda quien debía saber en que lugar se localizaba Kanda.

La conoció en uno de sus viajes a China y no pudo más que contratarle con lo devota que era para su trabajo, ella le procuraba su felicidad en todos los aspectos de su vida y que decir del laboral lograba los mejores contratos para él. Lou Fa había hecho de su vida el cuidado de la carrera de Allen.

**HOSPITAL**

Conectado a varias maquinas que lo mantenía vivo se encontraba Yu Kanda, quien fuera uno de los hombres más admirados por el mundo, parecía que la muerte no deseaba hacerle compañía, había sobrevivido a un accidente automovilístico, y se lanzo de la azotea del hospital. En ese día había perdido a dos personas que lo amaban como a nadie, dos seres que estuvieron dispuestos a dar la vida por él.

Alma Karma quien fue su primer amor, de quien se separo apenas siendo un niño y con quien se rencontró cuando ya eran adolescentes, vivieron un romance que termino en tragedia, con el ingreso al psiquiátrico del joven. Y de Miranda su prima quien siempre entrego su vida, aun sacrificando su propia felicidad por la suya.

Allen Walker fue el gran amor de su vida, ese estúpido niño que siempre intentaba ayudar a todos, aun cuando se encontraba tan cansado, le interesaba los problemas de los demás, por lo que siempre estaba rodeado de personas que lo querían. Gustaba de hacerlo enojar, era divertido jamás lo aceptaba, parecían un par de niños que no se podía comportar como un par de adultos.

Supo que quería casarse con él, cuando se dio cuenta al tenerlo abrazado, que estaba diciendo te amo y ese te amo le hacía latir su corazón, que se comportaba de manera estúpida, pero que esa misma estupidez era el amor.

-Yu.-unos brazos cálidos rodeaban el cuerpo de Yu Kanda, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, había logrado llegar a tiempo para verle, era una buena señal, se recuperaría y podrían arreglar sus cosas.-¡Por favor despierta hijo!

-¡Kanda!-Había entrado a la habitación Allen Walker, encontrándose postrado en una cama a Yu Kanda, conectado dolorosamente a las maquinas que lo mantenían con vida, que lejos estaba la imagen de aquel hombre fuerte y seguro.-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¡Vete tu eres el causante de todas sus desgracias!-gritaba Miaka.-Si no se hubiera enamorado de ti no estaría en estas condiciones.

-Usted no sabe de lo que habla señora, y esta hablando por el dolor.-dice Allen acercándose a la cama del japonés, recibiendo una bofetada por parte de la mujer.-Kanda te pondrás bien…te lo aseguro.

-¡Vete!-le gritaba la mujer envuelta en un mar de lagrimas, si no se hubiera enamorado de Allen, en esos momentos estaría perfectamente y podrían intentar ser una familia lo sabía, le habría perdonado todo lo que hizo, se casaría y le daría nietos. Se negaba aceptar que era la culpable de la desdicha de su hijo, de todo su sufrimiento y el dolor que había experimentado, necesitaba poder culpar alguien de eso.

-Miaka…calla..te-trataba de pronunciar aquella oración Kanda, lo mejor que podía, sentía que el aire le faltaba, siempre había sido así cuando se enfrentaba a una situación mortal salía de ella pero no quienes le acompañaban, había perdido demasiados seres queridos, por lo cual buscaba no tenerlos, de esa manera nadie saldría herido, si nadie le quería.

-No hables por favor.-corrió y le abrazo, estaba vivo y le estaba callando era una muy buena señal de que se iba a recuperar, su corazón de madre se lo decía.

-Allen quiero hablar contigo.-consiguió decir esa frase.-Miaka sal hablaremos después.

-Si.-responde la mujer.

¿Qué clase de milagro era? Había estado apunto de perder su vida en dos ocasiones y en esos momentos se escuchaba igual que siempre, ordenando e imponiendo su voluntad, era algo que solamente podía llamarse milagro. Aunque se dice que las personas antes de morir tienen un momento…de lucidez para después fallecer.

-Hablaremos cuando te encuentre mejor.-Allen miraba a la persona con la que había compartido tanto, en aquella situación, aunque cientos de preguntas tenía que hacerle, no era oportuno hacerlo en ese momento.

-Seguramente.-mirando directamente a sus ojos.-Vamonos de aquí.

-Tus heridas pueden empeorar.-le contesta, mientras intenta forzar que no se levante de la cama, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su vientre por parte del otro.

-Voy ir al funeral.-le dice, quitándose los claves, y poniéndose de pie, su cuerpo no le dolía en esos momentos.

Al abrir las puertas los médicos se asustaron al ver al hombre que solamente le daban un par de horas de vida, de pie y caminando, caminaba con rumbo a la morgen, donde se encontraba aquellas dos personas que tanto le amaron. Allen le ayudo haciendo que apoyara su brazo sobre su hombro, de esa manera caminaron juntos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, muchas veces el silencio es mejor que las palabras.

Allen quería decirle tantas cosas, que estaban en un lugar mejor, que ellos siempre vivirían en sus recuerdos, pero todo aquello sonaba a demasiado trillado, algo que todos dicen y que nadie entiende hasta que lo vive, que todas aquellas palabras son simplemente un discurso barato, ya que el dolor no desperece sino que se vuelve más tolerable.

Abriendo la puerta de aquel lugar, cientos de sabanas cubrían los cuerpos, había hablando con uno de los médicos para que dijeran cuales eran los cuerpos, un hombre vestido de negro besaba la mano de Miranda.

-Ha crecido demasiado nuestro hijo, ese era la noticia que tenía que darte.-expresaba Julian al cadáver de Miranda.-Nos mintieron todos estos años que había muerto.

-Padre ¿Ella era mi madre?-le cuestiona un joven de quince años, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos violetas.

-Lo es, solamente duerme.-expresa dando un beso en su frente.-Era una gran mujer, te hubiera querido demasiado.-guardo silencio.-Kanda te presento a mi hijo, esto era de lo que deseaba hablar con Miranda.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta Kanda, viendo los mismos ojos de Miranda en aquel joven, que sentía que recriminaba por haber matado a su madre por sus tonterías, esos ojos que le observaban.

-Ya inicie los tramites.-le comenta tomando la mano de su hijo.-Deberías de despedirte de ambos, he dispuesto que sean cremados, los dejemos solos.

Kanda estuvo frente Alma, el cual lucía una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba descansando al fin de lo que fue su vida, siempre rodeado de médicos que le daban cientos de pastillas, que solamente provocaban que su mente se encontrará frágil y su cordura se perdiera. Tocaba sus labios y deposito en ellos un beso.

-Todo término.-de sus ojos brotaron unas lágrimas dolorosas, aun más que el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, podía estar tranquilo al fin, sin sufrir ninguna alucinación o voces en su cabeza, estaba al fin en paz.

-Kanda.-Allen apretó su hombro para decir que estaba a su lado en aquellos momentos, no necesitaba saber quien era esa persona o cual era su historia, solamente necesitaba hacerle sentir al otro que estaba a su lado y que siempre que lo necesitará lo estaría.

-Lo mate.-él había saltado y esperaba recibir la muerte como era de esperarse pero no fue de esa manera, se escapo una vez más, en esos momentos sus piernas no le respondieron más su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el piso. Había tenido unos momentos de fortaleza, pero eso no sería eterno.-La mate.

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció, había sufrido una fractura en la columna que no sanaría nunca más, ni con toda la ciencia que estaba presente en esos momentos. Nadie se pudo explicar como llego aquel lugar caminando, "milagro" fue la única palabra que se pudo aplicar en aquella situación.

Fue llevado de emergencia de nuevo a quirófano, se había convertido en uno de los hermosos muñecos, había perdido la movilidad en sus manos y piernas. Los gritos de desesperación de Miaka su madre al escuchar la noticia, el silencio de Lavi que se sentía como un títere del destino que nada pudo hacer para evitar aquellas tragedias.

Allen Walker se convirtió en el enfermero personal de Yu Kanda, no se separaba de él ni un solo instante, había decidido consagrarle su vida a él, nunca había dejado de quererlo, eso lo entendió, aunque para otros tantos era solamente una manera de lastima, pero solamente el ingles sabe la verdad que existe detrás de todo eso.

-Es hora de salir al jardín.-Empujando la silla de ruedas llevaba a Kanda al jardín, había comprando una hermosa casa

-Quiero Soba.-contesta el moreno.

-Te la están preparando.-responde llevándolo al jardín.-Tu madre ha llamado, dice que debes ir a pasar estas vacaciones de verano con ella.

-¿Debo?-la pregunta de Kanda.-Debemos.

-Tu madre me sigue odiando.-le contesta Allen.-Ha venido a esta casa por lo menos con diez mujeres diferentes y cuatro hombres.

-Fueron siete hombres.-contesta Kanda.

-¿En qué momento trajo los otros tres?-pregunto Allen con una vena brotada en la frente.

-Cuando fuiste a visitar a tu madre a Italia.-le contesta con una sonrisa oculta entre sus cabellos, le gustaba que el otro fuera celoso.

Allen maldijo mentalmente a su querida suegra le seguía odiando y eso era algo que no podía evitarlo, por más que trataba de tener buena relación con esa mujer siempre era lo mismo lo trataba despectivamente y seguía su camino, no pararía hasta lograr separarlos. Se quedaron en el jardín viendo la amplitud del cielo.

No había vuelto a ver Lavi después, creía creer en su interior que lo que sintió por él era simplemente una ilusión, aunque su corazón en algunos momentos intentará decirle otras cosas, no debía hacerle caso, no por que era feliz en esos momentos y era lo único que importaba realmente.

-Deberías de irte a Inglaterra.-pronunciaba Luca.

-Buenas tardes tío, si a nosotros también nos da gusto verte.-responde Allen girando su cabeza para ver aquel hombre.-No, nos estas importunando.-una mueca cínica se poso en sus labios.-Si es por lo del título, ya ha nacido un nuevo Walker y es una preciosa niña.

-Esa mocosa no es una Walker.-le reprochaba.

-Ni yo, soy Bonafey-Walker.-le contesta con pena.-La única que puede heredar el título es mi madre, para que nosotros podamos heredarlo por estirpe.

-Se puede mover me tapa el sol.-le dice Kanda frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Perdón?-le mira ofendido el Duque.

-Me estorba.-le responde Kanda.

El Duque no se movió podía ser un tanto infantil aquel hombre, Allen apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas de Kanda, dándose por vencido el Duque toma asiento, la suave brisa del viento era tan refrescante para todos. Que olvidaban sus problemas en aquellos momentos, para disfrutarla y sentirse bien con ellos.

-¿Alma?-pronunció en voz baja Kanda.

-Si.-contestó aquella débil figura de luz.-Es hora.

-Un momento.-inclina su cabeza para darle un beso en los cabellos Allen, agradecía aquel tiempo que había permanecido a su lado y los cuales disfruto, su corazón había comenzando a latir cada vez más lento hasta que había dejado de latir por completo

El veintinueve de febrero había fallecido Yu Kanda de una insuficiencia cardiaca, no había sufrido fue rápido, el funeral estuvo cubierto por los medios, Allen encabezaba el cortejo fúnebre, su gran amigo de toda la vida Daysa y Marie lo acompañaron hasta el ultimo momento, Sachiko llevaba su rostro cubierto por una mantilla negra, Miaka su madre era abrazada por Jeiko su pareja.

No hubo reclamos, no ni palabras hirientes de la madre a la pareja de su hijo, le había hecho feliz y eso era algo que siempre supo, era el momento de despedirse del ser querido, con cada pala de arena el cuerpo de Kanda regresaba a la tierra, al cual todos regresaremos algún día.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV: DESPUÉS DEL FINAL**

Lavi supo Kanda había fallecido y deseaba ir a ver Allen, pero no se atrevía por temor que pensará que se deseaba tomar ventaja de aquella situación, se encontraba en esos momentos tecleando en su laptop una de las clases que impartiría en la universidad, tenía que tener ocupada su mente en otra cosa o terminaría hundiéndose en una depresión, esa misma tarde había hablado con su madre, la cual le contó como habían sucedido las cosas, que Allen y Miaka terminaron reconciliándose, los restos de Miranda no estaban descansando a un lado de Kanda, sino que estaban en Estocolmo, Suecia.

Fo estaba hablando por teléfono ella había dicho que si no fue amiga de Kanda en vida no tenía ningún sentido que estuviera en su funeral que eso era una hipocresía mayor y que por lo tanto prefería quedarse en casa, de esa manera honraría más su memoria de su rival en amor.

Tyki siempre se había llevado mal con Kanda y respectaba el dolor de la familia, por lo que se quedaría en su casa, Road se encontraba viviendo con su abuelo, pero iba a visitarlos muy seguido.

-Ya debió de haber terminado el funeral.-expresaba Fo al finalizar su llamada.-Allen debería venir a vivir con nosotros de nuevo, o podría entrar en depresión.

Fue la única frase que dijeron durante la tarde, había demasiado que conversar pero no el humor para hacerlo, nadie deseo la muerte de Kanda si bien amaban a Allen, su amor era algo por lo que pretendían luchar. Ahora quedaban demasiadas interrogantes y aquella amistad que había formando durante todos estos años se iba a terminar por la conquista del corazón del ingles o se habían dado por vencidos en la misma y en sus corazones se encontraba ya otra persona.

-¿Todavía están enamorados de Allen?-pregunta Tikky.

-No lo se.-responde Fo.-Yo daba por perdido el amor por él, cuando decidió regresar al lado de Kanda para cuidar de él.

-Si.-responde Lavi con sinceridad.

-En estos momentos el que me gusta eres tu Lavi.-responde el moreno.-Me gustas demasiado.

-¿Te gusto?-pregunta sorprendido Lavi.

-Bastante.-agrega el portugués.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-pregunta el pelirrojo, y no entiendo la razón de aquella pregunta, ¿Seguía amando Allen? Lo más probable es que eso fuera verdad, pero no quería ir tras él en ese momento de se encontraba tan vulnerable, ¿O quería castigarlo por no haberlo escogido? Muchas preguntas pero solamente una respuesta el tiempo se lo diría.

-Si, ¿Vamos al bar?-le pregunto Tikky.

-Si.-responde Lavi.

Para Fo todo aquello era una tontería, pero no diría nada ya que ella siempre había dicho "Cada persona busca su propia felicidad o dolor" Y lo que estaban por hacer les podría traer una inmensa dicha o una desdicha que pagarían. Pero solamente a ellos dos les corresponde decidir su suerte, esperaba que escogieran los correcto, de algunas u otra manera quería ambos.

A partir de esa tarde Lavi y Tikky iniciaron su noviazgo, al regresar del bar durmieron juntos en el cuarto del pelirrojo, y se escucharon fuertes gemidos de placer por parte de ambos, sus manos se comenzaron a tocar casi siempre que se encontraban por los pasillos de aquel departamento, Fo sentía que se trataba de una película porno lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, y era semejante a la misma.

Toda aquella frustración sexual se desbordo en esos momentos, sus labios se acariciaban y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo desnudo del otro, no se preguntaban si eso que se sentían era amor, por que la respuesta es muy simple no lo era, la verdadera respuesta era la soledad que ambos sentían y que solamente se llenaba con besos y caricias, las cuales estaban llenas de pasión y deseo pero de amor no.

Los meses comenzaron su marcha y pronto cumplirían el primer año de relación, nunca se hablaba de Allen en aquel departamento, pero siempre se sabía que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, en que pasarela se encontraba o con quienes se relacionaba, pero eso era todo no se debía hablar, solamente era saberlo.

Tikky era un hombre capaz de complacer a una pareja en muchos sentidos, amante de los juegos de azar siempre la vida para él era como una apuesta, en la que se puede ganarlo todo en un momento o quedarte sin nada en un segundo, de esa manera se jugaba siempre. No había tenido la oportunidad de avanzar en sus estudios, desde joven se había dedicado al futbol soccer y después al modelaje, por los que sus modales no eran los de un caballero, pero hacía que su pareja se divirtiera enormemente por sus ocurrencias y tenía muchos amigos con los que salía a divertirse.

Para Lavi su primer amor homosexual siempre sería Allen, era un hombre que lo marco para siempre y de una manera muy positiva, aprendió a querer y amar, sin esperar que la otra persona te correspondiera, por estar a su lado siendo su amigo, es la verdadera feliz del que ama y no es correspondido.

-¿Ya tienes el regalo para Lavi?-preguntaba Fo en el desayuno.

-¿Ah?-Tyki no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-Su primer aniversario idiota.-le enseña el dedo de en medio al portugués, ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidará de su aniversario?

-Te doy mi tarjeta de crédito y lo compras por mi.-sacando de su cartera su tarjeta de crédito, la cual fue examinada por la mujer.

-Los hombres son un desastre para recordar fechas.-tomándola y metiéndola a su bolsa.-Compraré mi compensación por ayudarte.

-Sabía que no sería gratis.-contesta el hombre untando un poco de mantequilla a su pan tostado.

-Para ti nunca.-Fo toma su bolsa y sale del apartamento, ese día tenía una sesión fotográfica muy importante era para un nuevo labial de una importante marca de productos cosméticos.-Ni sueñes que me mudaré de aquí.

-Tendría que matarte lo se.-le responde el hombre hablando con la boca llena, mientras la otra le ve con ojos de quererlo matar, era una relación odio-amistad.

-¿Cómo intentaste hacerlo en el desfile de China?-mirándolo mordazmente, en aquella ocasión los desfilaron por la misma pasarela, donde ella había sufrido un accidente y culpaba al moreno, por la enemistad que apenas iniciaba

Tikky ese día tenía un vuelo a Milan, Italia para la semana de la moda en aquel país, se había vuelto el consentido de varios diseñadores desde la muerte de Kanda, su nombre comenzaba a sonar con más fuerza en los círculos de las modas. No le gustaba deberle nada aquel hombre, ni que los otros comenzaran a fijarse más en él por aquella situación.

Allen se encontraba en aquellos momentos viviendo en Londres, Inglaterra había ingresado a la universidad como muchas veces se lo había pedido su tío, continuaba haciendo desfiles de modas y saliendo en comerciales, probablemente como condición que le puso a su familiar para aceptar sus deseos.

Llamaban a la puerta en esos momentos, al abrir su puerta se dio cuenta que era la madre de Lavi, quien tenía en esos momentos una maleta al hombro y los ojos muy rojos, eso solamente podía significar una cosa.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntaba la mujer nerviosa.

-Adelante.-tomando sus maletas Tyki, se dio cuenta que la mujer llevaba varios días sin dormir su rostro lucía por demás demacrado.

-¿Cómo han estado?-pregunta Jeiko.

-Puedes llorar si así lo deseas.-le responde Tikky, cual fue su sorpresa que la mujer derramaba lagrimas de dolor, aquel rostro que desgarraba el alma por el sufrimiento que tenía.-Cuando se sienta mejor iremos a la universidad para que vea a Lavi.-buscando entre sus ropas un pañuelo para limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Gracias.-Jeiko dejo que sus lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, estaba cansada de luchar por sostener una relación la cual solamente parecía importarle a ella, y no la otra parte importante, de la muerte de Kanda su relación se había desplomado.

Tyki no entendía a la madre de Kanda estuviera echando por la borda aquella relación que había construido, tomando las llaves de su coche, llevo a Jeiko a la universidad donde trabajaba Lavi, no hablaron ni una sola palabra en el camino. Su hijo había muerto lo comprendía, pero eso no le daba derecho a decirle que era preferible que ojala hubiera sido el suyo el muerto, ¿Por qué Lavi? Si él fue una victima en las tonterías del otro.

Desde un principio supo que era amigo de Miranda, pero que solamente llevaban una relación de aquel tipo, ya que amaba Allen Walker, que nunca pretendió utilizar su amistad para obtener fama o fortuna, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Tenía a varios modelos viviendo en su departamento, era demasiado tonto suponer que no podía aprovecharse de aquella situación: fotografías o iniciar una relación amorosa con alguno de ellos.

Deja su coche en el estacionamiento, y caminan por los pasillos de aquella universidad, Mikk en esos momentos estaba cursando el segundo año de secundaria para adultos, quiso seguir estudiando solo en un principio ya que todos lo estaban haciendo, pero conforme fue cursando los grados entendió que estaba haciendo todo aquello por no haber tenido oportunidad de hacerlo por falta de los recursos económicos.

Su vida en esos momentos era muy buena, tenía una relación estable con un hombre maduro, amistades y no se dejaría llevar por estúpidos celosos que solamente sabían destruir. Eso era una lección que aprendió. Sachiko Kanda no dejaban ni un solo día de visitar a su pareja, siempre pretendía estar a su lado, desde hace tiempo marcaba por las noches a su departamento, pero él ya no era un mocoso para caer en ese tipo de juegos y disgustarse por eso tomaba el celular y se lo pasaba a su pareja, ni si quiera se molestaba en espiar lo que conversaban, salía de la habitación, si estaba con él era por una razón.

-Somos amigos Sachiko puedes venir a verme cuando lo desees.-le despeino el cabello, a la mujer que había sido su novia en la universidad.

-¿No se molesta Mikk?-cuestionaba la mujer dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Simplemente somos amigos, no encuentro la razón por la que se tendría que molestar.-le contesta a la mujer.

-En eso tiene razón.-Tyki habló acompañado del brazo de Jeiko.-No encuentro la razón por la que deba molestarme, una buena amiga eres para Lavi.

-Me tengo que ir.-expresa la japonesa, con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, habían llegado para interrumpirle, deposita dos besos en la mejilla de todos y se marcha.

-Es demasiado fácil de molestar.-dice Mikk dándole un beso en sus labios a Lavi.-Me iré a Milan en el avión de las cuatro, nos vemos hasta el lunes próximo.

-Que tengas buen viaje.-se despide de su pareja besando sus labios por el espacio de cinco minutos.

Llamaría cuando estuviera ya en el hotel en Milán, de esa manera tendrían la privacidad necesaria para ayudar a su madre, aunque si le pidieran un consejo, sería termina con aquella relación y se feliz.

El vuelo en primera clase no le gustaba en absoluto prefería clase turista, pero al parecer los gemelos Jasdevi pensaban lo mismo, se encontraban molestando a los demás pasajeros sufriendo sus bromas, su manager era Marian Cross un hombre pelirrojo que siempre cubría parte de su rostro con una mascara, que casualmente no se encontraba con ellos, estaba en primera clase con las azafatas haciendo...mejor no saberlo.

-El señorito bien vestido en clase turista ¿Esta enfermo?-dice Devitt el mayor de los gemelos, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos maquillados de negros, contextura largucha y delgada, sus ropas representan un estilo punk-rock-emo.

-Como ustedes voy a Milán.-bostezo, ese viaje sería todo menos aburrido, aunque temía que los detuvieran en aduanas, así que muy discretamente saldría primero.

-¡Jasdero!-Devitt mando llamar a su hermano que encontraba abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad en su asiento, el otro gemelo de rubios cabellos que lo usa a los hombros.-¡El señorito bien vestido nos hace el honor de venir con nosotros!

Un grupo de azafatas los obligaron a sentarse, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que despeguen y la mayoría de las personas ya estaban en sus lugares, así que los amarraron en sus asientos, de esa manera continuaron su trabajo.

La semana de la moda sería todo menos aburrida, Road Kamelot tomó su asiento al lado del hombre, se había convertido en una hermosa señorita, su corte seguía siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre, se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. Sería una mujer demasiado hermosa y que seguramente se arrepentiría de no haberla cortejado.

-¿Cómo esta Lavi?-pregunta ella alegremente dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Muy bien.-le responde dándole un beso en su mano.

-¿Te hace feliz?-le pregunta

-Feliz.-asintió.

No dijeron mayor palabra, se quedaron ambos dormidos o eso creyeron uno del otro, ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, cuando llevaban apenas unas horas de vuelo, los gemelos por fin había desistido de soltarse de los amarres que habían sido reforzados por Cross, quien regreso inmediatamente a la primera clase.

-Mi abuelo esta en negociaciones con el Duque Walker para arreglar mi matrimonio con Allen.-dice Road.


End file.
